The present invention relates to a method or process of making hollow products, especially toys for children or pets, from an elastomeric material, a thermoplastic material, rubber, a blend of rubbers, or a thermoplastic elastomeric material (TPE) and to articles made by the aforesaid method or process. It also relates to the hollow products made by the process or the method, particularly to a deformable ball toy for a child or a pet.